Black
Black Black is a rare element, costing 800 diamonds. Black has similarities with Void when it comes to color. Except that Black is more on long-ranged with one spell for close range and dashing unlike Void which is composed of merely close range with one spell serving as its long range attacker. Black is also very strong at long range, but can be devastated by Angel and Light if not used properly. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Above Average Speed : Medium Spells Dark Tint User quickly dashes to an area within a short range, ending up with a small explosion that does damage, stuns, and blinds nearby opponents. Leaves a trail of black paint that slows down opponents by 35% for 2 seconds. --> The user clicks an area within 20 studs of range. They will then quickly dash towards their location and leave a trail of black paint that slows down opponents by 35% of their speed for 2 seconds, if they crossed over it. Upon reaching their location, they cast a small explosion that does 90 ~ 180 damage to nearby enemies. The explosion cancels any kind of movement and stuns opponents for 1.5 seconds. Movement cancellation is a debuff that prevents any kind of movement (which includes being stunned after flipping or constantly running). This also blinds for a second. This travelling spell has a 5 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana All-Absorbed Colors User absorbs all projectiles tinted with a color different from the force field itself, making the shield larger and more impenetratable by blasts and increasing their life span. --> You form an impenetratable black colored shield around you, with the size of Absorbing Slime (Slime element). It will absorb all projectiles (except for Void, Phoenix, Sound, Explosion and Angel) with a color different to the shield itself and "eat" it, making the force field larger. The only fragile blast that can't be affected by this is Void Bomb, due to it being a black colored blast. When hit by projectiles from unabsorbable elements, it triggers their explosion and deal only 50% of the damage it can deal. Each fragile blast with a different color increases the life span of the shield by 0.5 seconds and stacks up with a limit of 3 seconds, but there's no limit to its size and how much it can absorb. The force field lasts for 5 seconds. This shield spell has a 7 second cooldown (triggered after the spell's duration). *Consumes 350 mana and costs 555 shards Vantablack ' ''User covers them self with a color darker than black. Their moveset is disabled for its duration but gives them some abilities. --> The user layers them self with a Vantablack color, a color much darker than black itself. The damage they take will be reduced by 25% for the duration of the transformation. This disables their attacks (their current spells), but they have certain abilities which can be used with different keys and has a respective cooldown, though it can still spend mana: # 'Move 1: '''The user summons 2 vantablack tentacles that grabs the nearest 2 opponents, deals 45 ~ 90 damage. Has 4 second cooldown. Use 'E' key to activate. Consumes 200 mana # '''Move 2: '''The user reduces damage they take by 50% for 4.5 seconds. Has 6 second cooldown. Use 'R' key to activate. Consumes 350 mana # '''Move 3: '''Casts a pool of void-black goo that reduces the speed of opponents by 25% within it, and deals 10 ~ 20 damage per second. Lasts for 5 seconds. Has 9 second cooldown. Use 'T' key to activate. Consumes 250 mana # '''Move 4: '''Grows 3 vantablack tentacles at their back. Click to stab opponents in front, dealing 15 ~ 30 damage. Lasts for 10 seconds. Use 'Y' key to activate. Has 13 second cooldown. # '''Move 5: '''Use the tentacles from the previous move to drag those tentacles down to bury to the ground, then rise at the position of the cursor at any place. Does 80 ~ 130 damage to opponents within it. Use 'U' key to activate. Has 4 second cooldown. Does not work without tentacles # '''Move 6: '''Release black energy around them in the form of an explosion, healing them self by 100 health and damages nearby opponents by 60 ~ 120 health. Use 'F' key to activate. Has 8 second cooldown. Consumes 200 mana # '''Move 7: '''Stretches their right arm and summons a tendril from the hand. Latches onto the nearest wall or enemy unit, pulling them self towards it or grabbing it. Can't be aimed at any angle. Use 'G' key to activate. Has 3 second cooldown. Consumes 150 mana The transformation lasts for 40 seconds. This transformation spell has a 1 minute cooldown. ''*Consumes 500 mana and costs 680 shards '''Voided Ring User quickly casts a ring of black power that damages, knocks away opponents, and heals them self. --> The user swings both arms sideways, creating a fast-moving black ring that has an extremely small radius of 5.8 studs. The ring does 200 ~ 425 damage to nearby enemies. This also steals 25 health from each nearby enemy and converts it to twice the damage for healing. The ring, though small, can knock back users really far. This close range spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 400 mana and costs 750 shards * 'Tip: '''Using Dark Tint then Voided Ring could make a fast, high damaging combo. Although it requires fast reaction. '''Pitch Black ' User turns pitch black and boils in rage, then explodes by them self multiple times, dealing high damage to those nearby. --> The user absorbs all colors from their surroundings, then turns to a pitch black figure. This causes their body to swell at a considerably large size, then create 18 massive explosions of black power coming from their body, occuring every 2 seconds. Each explosion does 37 ~ 64 damage and a 1.5 second paralyze to nearby players. The user can move to adjust the explosions and do damage. This also gives them 54% speed buff. When the target/s are exposed to all explosions, they take 333 ~ 576 damage *Consumes 1000 mana and costs 900 shards